Epoxy resins have been used extensively as sealing compositions and have been particularly useful in coating bridge deck surfaces because of advantageous adhesion and wear qualities. However, slow gel times or pot life of the epoxy resin systems often result in substantial traffic hold up and delay during initial curing, until the resin system has gelled, particularly in cool weather conditions. It is to the elimination of slow gel time problems, and providing for the substantial acceleration of epoxy resin gel times that the compositions of the present invention are directed.